


Accidents Happen

by NerdyWife24



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Accidents, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyWife24/pseuds/NerdyWife24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot prompt, Roy hurts Felicity by accident in the foundry. Either by Arrow or Mirakuru induced rage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

** Accidents Happen **

 

Felicity sat at her computer desk listening to her music with her black and pink headphones, while Roy “played” as she called it with his bow and arrow. He put it down and walked towards the bathroom, she lost connection so she walked over towards the back wall to reconnect some of the wires. Roy picked up his bow and arrow and began to start his practice, he let loose the arrow which missed its target and then he heard the scream. He ran over finding Felicity lying on her back with an arrow sticking out of her chest.

            “Oh my God Felicity I didn’t know I’m so sorry,” he said trying to stop the bleeding.

“Oli-ver,” she said to him.

            Roy pulled out his cell phone pressing 3 and send, Oliver picked up on the second ring.

            “Roy?”

            “I need help its Felicity, accident,” he was trying to get out.

            “WHERE ARE YOU?!”Oliver growled into the phone.

            “Basement,” Roy got up picking up Felicity and laid her down on the med table. He heard the door slam opened and Roy kept his hand on her chest stopping the bleeding as much as he could. Within seconds Oliver and Dig were on her and maneuvering around her body and trying to get the bleeding to stop. Dig started an IV in her arm, her eyes were huge and she was pale and losing blood.

            “Felicity we’re going to give you something to put you to sleep okay? When you wake up you’ll be good as new, okay?” Oliver said in his most calming voice.

            “Okay, just make it stop,” she said.

            “Make what stop?” he asked.

            “The pain,” she said through tears.

 He clinched his fists at his sides and looked at Roy with a murderous look. He took his hand and wiped the tears from her face and kissed her forehead as the drugs took over. Within the hour Dig and Oliver had removed the arrow and stitched her up and got her stats all back to normal.

“What happened?” Oliver growled out.

“I went to the bathroom and I thought she was upstairs but she wasn’t, she had her headphones in she didn’t hear me. It was an accident,” Roy said shaking.

“Oliver she’s going to be fine, it was an accident.” Dig said walking over to remove and toss most of what they used.

Oliver stood there in silence, not saying a word. He walked back over to Felicity who was gaining most of her color in her cheeks again and placed his hands on the table and just stood watch over her. Dig came over and grabbed his shoulder they had a silent conversation. Oliver’s shoulders slumped and he just shook his head and Dig just nodded.

“Roy?” said Oliver.

“Yeah,” the young man said timidly.

“It was an accident, go wash up and change your shirt,” Oliver said calmly.

“Okay,” he said heading towards the bathroom.

Throughout the night the guys kept their eyes on her and watched her as she slept she had no fever and her blood pressure was great. Roy was asleep on the training mat, Dig was asleep in a chair and Oliver hadn’t slept watching over her throughout the night. When he felt her hand grip his he looked down at her clear blue eyes.

“Hi,” she said hoarsely.

“Hi, how are you?”

“Fine, did you kill Roy?” she asked smiling.

“I contemplated it,” he said to her.

“We need him for his good looks,” she said jokingly.

“Dig must’ve given you some good aspirins.”

“I know they aren’t aspirins Oliver. Can I go home now?”

“Soon, let me change your bandage. You’re going to be sore for a while.”

“Ugh, how do you guys do this?”

“Do what?”

“Get hurt, on purpose sometimes.”  
“Felicity we don’t get hurt on purpose it happens. Are you in much pain?”

“It throbs a lot,” she said wincing when he took the bandage off.

“Sorry, let me clean it up and we can get you home.”

 

Minutes later he had her cleaned up, Dig had woken up and looked her over. Oliver walked away leaving her with Dig.

“Are you sure he didn’t kill Roy? I haven’t seen him.”

“Oh he did, he cut him up in little pieces.”

“What?!”

“Just kidding, the kids still passed out on the training mats.”

“If I had the strength I’d smack you in the chest but right now I’m tired and achy and just want to go home and eat a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream and probably sleep for a million days,” she said gasping clutching her chest.

“You can’t really ramble long when it hurts to breathe, you need to take it easy for a few days, seriously.”

Oliver came back out with a black leather bag and dropped it by the stairs. He came back over to Felicity and smiled.

“You ready to go?”

“Yeah, I’m really tired.”

“Let’s get you home.”

He helped her off the table and placed his arm around her waist keeping her up and leading her to the door. Once they arrived at her apartment he used her keys to let them in.

“Okay, thanks Oliver.”

“I’m not leaving,” he said closing the door behind him.

“What? You have responsibilities, go home.”

“Felicity you are my responsibility too, I’m staying until you can take care of yourself and that’s final.”

“Ugh, fine,” she pouted. “You’re lucky I’m hurt.”

“I’d rather you not be hurt.”

Once she was settled into her bed in her harem of pillows as Oliver called it, she let sleep overtake her again. Oliver sat on the bed next to her, watching her sleep. He moved some stray tendrils of hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

“I love you,” she said asleep, Oliver smiled.

“I love you too,” he replied.

 

 

 

 

**A/N: One shot prompt, Roy hurts Felicity by accident in the foundry. Either by Arrow or Mirakuru induced rage.**


End file.
